Fang Xingjian/Skills
Main Skills/ Techniques * Four Celestial Eradication Swords'' '- Lv.50 (New Max) * 'Celestial Eradication Sword Formation' ''- Lv.50 (New Max) ** Electromagnetic waves (Since MC got his emotions back, he learned that senses and emotions appear due to electromagnetic waves. So now he controls it so he can control basically control the human heart thus why the illusions are effective. (Ch-806 for a more clear explanation) ** Now has reached microscopic levels (Ch-822) * '''''Sword Force * Sword Prowess Special Techniques * Boundaries Negation ** Allows one’s body to overcome physical and material boundaries in an instant. Under the enhancement brought by ether particles, it expends 1000 potential points every second, fully accelerating the body’s vital energy and blood; agility reaches the limit of what one’s body can endure, ignoring the limits of the other attributes. * Heaven’s Volition Sword Technique ** Heaven's Volition Sword Intent. ''There were no concrete sword moves, but the user would nurture a survival of the fittest sword intent within it. The introduction to the sword technique did not mention how to nurture this sword intent either. It only described how to unlock the encrypted Waves on the ‘dragon’s scale’, which would then allow one to absorb the Heaven’s Volition Sword Intent. There was only one Heaven’s Volition Sword Intent, and it could only be cultivated by a single person. ** This skill did not have any levels to it, and the introduction was very simple: survival of the fittest, has the ability to evolve and improve limitlessly. When applied, the user can tap into the power of the Heaven’s Volition Sword Intent during battles, depleting 100,000 potential points every second. * ''Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique ** Fang Xingjian's own method to condense Martial Will. Past Technique/Skills '''(Gone or Synthesized) * ''Basic Sword Technique' - Lv. 30 (max) ** Gave 1st specialty Swordsmanship * Single-handed Sword Grab '- Lv. 20 (max) * ''Cross Slash - Lv.20 (max)'' * ''Grizzly Bear Sword Technique - Lv.30 (max)'' * ''Eagle Sword Technique - Lv.30 (max)'' * Tenauer-Style Body Strengthening Sword Technique '- Lv. 30 (max)'' * ''Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique '- Lv.20 (max) * ''Chaotic Strike - Lv.20 (max)'' * ''Silver Moon Prayer Sword Technique -Lv.20 (max)'' * Descent of Holy Light '- Lv.max'' * ''Tresia-Style Foundation Sword Technique '- Lv.20 (max) * ''Nine-Headed Dragon Sword Technique - Lv.max'' * ''Hegemonic Qi Slash of Heavens and Earth - Lv.max'' * ''15 sets of basic sword techniques (Tempest Overlord, Gale Sword Deity, Aurora Sword Spirit, etc) Lv.max'' * ''Meteor Sword Technique ''- Lv.20 (max) * ''Storm sword technique ''- Lv.max * ''53 more basic sets of sword techniques ''-'' 'Lv.max * ''8 training sword technique''' ''- Lv.max * ''Another 3 sets of basic techniques ''- Lv.max * '''''19 Basic techniques - Lv.max * Learns more basic/nurturing techniques that equal to 100 ''- Lv.max * ''Reduced Force Field ''- (No Lvls) ** The basic form of communication with the ether particles. At the stage of the first job transition, everyone would have this technique. * ''Supreme Mistwind Sword ''- Lv.30 (max) * ''Radiant Light Sword''' - Lv.20 (max)'' * Ether Divine Art - ''Lv.12'' ** A technique which can be used by any job in this world and incorporated with any experts’ Killing techniques. It’s because it’s use is not to directly kill enemies, but rather, provide the practitioner with a killing weapon. A skill of Second Transition Knights that was used by MC as a 1st Transition Knight. Basically gives special effect to a weapon at hand but it doesn't create a weapon for MC. It can also an external material like any steel or wood or whatever that gives off a similar effect to the one user required to quickly upgrade the Effulgence Weapon that user wants to create. ** Mc's is called Silver Fox which has the ability of Shock that uses High-Frequency in order to cut through anything. Look up Murasama from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance or Misty Knight from Marvel. * ''Ether Sword Ripples (Mutated Reduced Force Field due to a change in mental cultivation)'' * Rebirth Sword Technique '- ''Lv.40 (New Max) ** First Sword Skill created by synthesis of ether and skill seed and also a mix of every nurturing skill in to the Basic Sword Technique. * ''New Nine Sword Dragon Technique''' - Lv.40 (New Max)'' ** Created by synthesis of all his training skills * ''Ether Sword Ripples(Improved) ''- (Became even stronger due to more fusions) ** Fusion of Ether sword Ripples, Radiant light sword , and Supreme Mist Sword * Luminous Heaven Soaring Slash '- ''Lv.40 (New Max) ** Fusion of Radiant Light Sword and Supreme Mist Sword * ''Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash''' - Lv.40 (New Max)'' ** The Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash used speed, footwork, light, and shadows to create errors in one's sight and hearing. With each sword attack, many illusions would be created. It was said that ultimately tens of thousands of illusions could be created. Can create real clones and or switch places with them. * ''Thunderbolt Sword Technique ''- Lv.40(New Max) ** A sword technique which transform a portion of one’s powers to create a thunderbolt that was ten times stronger * '''''Mountain Shifting Sword - Lv.40(New Max) ** Used the power of the sword to guide the geographical positions, changing geomagnetism and the powers of the earth to guide the movements of the continental crusts. This in turn changed the terrain and created earthquakes. * Aquatic Sword Formation - Lv.40(New Max) ** Through exchanging energies with ether particles, one could condense the vapour in the air, turning them into Aquatic Sword Qis, and then position the Aquatic Sword Qis in a large expanse of space to form the Aquatic Sword Formation. One would then be able to condense the water vapor in a large area and then control the sword formation through the Aquatic Sword Qis, producing a tremendous destructive prowess and defense. ** The most amazing part of the Aquatic Sword Qis was that as long as one was able to form sufficient Aquatic Sword Qis, the amount of water vapor one could condense and control would be limitless. * Lightless Sword '- Lv.40(New Max) ** It gathered the light from the sun, causing all the rays from the sun within a hundred meter radius. * Zenith Light Sword Formation - '''Lv.40(New Max) -> (Became even stronger due to more fusions) ** Mix of Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash and Luminous Heaven Soaring Slash. ** Allowed the user to create fluctuating light swords which had temperatures ranging from -100 degrees Celsius to 2000 degrees Celsius. It could also create light swords to set up light sword formations * ''Thunder Immuring Earth Sword''' -'' Lv.40(New Max) ** Mix of the Thunderbolt Sword Technique and Mountain Shifting Sword. ** Allowed the user to stimulate the geomagnetism of the earth with electricity, turning flat land into mountains and mountains into valleys. It was a powerful sword technique that allowed one to change the terrain as one wished. It could even conduct thunderbolts through the humongous conductor, earth, and from there, electrocute the opponents without a sound * ''Phenomena Sword Formation ''- Lv.40(New Max) ** Mix of Thunder Immuring Earth Sword and Aquatic Sword Formation. ** Every phenomena of nature were related to sword arts, changing the entire world, and causing the universe to be merged into the sword formation. ** This sword formation could merge one’s sword intent into one’s vital energy and blood, using swords made of blood to set up the sword formation. One would be able to freely control lightning, mountains, and lakes which were within the perimeters of the sword formation. It could almost create most of the natural phenomenon in the world. This sword formation was also a protean sword technique that combined both attack and defense into one. * ''Prodigious Demolition Sword - Lv.40 (New Max)''-> (Became even stronger due to more fusions) ** Mix of Phenomena Sword Formation and Lightless Sword ** The Prodigious Demolition Sword was one which then combined the forces of the earth, water, fire, and wind, and turned them into demolition sword light to destroy everything in the world. Theoretically, how many streams of demolition sword light a person could create during battle would determine the amount of physical substance the person could destroy. * Flying Heaven Sword Technique '- Lv.Max'' ** A speed type Killing technique that accelerates magnetism through the trails formed by ether particles. ** Fused into one of his Killing Techniques. * ''(Enhancing)Zenith Light Sword Formation - Lv.40(New Max) '' ** Enhanced further by more synthesis of skills. * ''(Enhancing)Prodigious Demolition Sword''' - Lv.40 (New Max)'' ** Enhanced further by more synthesis of skills. * '(Enhancing)Ether Sword Ripples ** Enhanced further by more synthesis of skills. * Milky Way Sword Technique '- Lv.Max ** A technique which simulated the starry skies in the ancient times, using sword light in place of starlight to kill enemies. ** Fused Into Zenith Light Sword Formation * Great Solar Divine Sword '- Lv.40(New Max)'' ** High-Tempererature Killing Sword Technique. ** Fused into Ether Sword Ripples. * ''White Bone Divine Weapon '- Lv.40(New Max) ** A sword technique that could allow one to solely draw out their spine slowly. It was also a Killing technique that could constantly strengthen one’s backbone and the toughness of one’s bones. The reason why Fang Xingjian had decided on the White Bone Longsword was because his bones were at present innately sword bones. This was due to the Sword Bones specialty of a Heavenly Sword Sovereign. Additionally, this meant that the toughness of his bones was comparable to that of a Superior Divine Weapon of the same level. * (Enhancing)'''''Prodigious Demolition Sword Physique - Lv.40 (max) ** With his unrivalled talent, he changed the Prodigious Demolition Sword into the Prodigious Demolition Sword Physique. ** He could cover his entire body with demolition sword light, truly attaining the state of being one with the sword. Then he directly applied the demolition sword light onto the heavenly thunders and terrestrial magnetism forces between physical particles. This way, Fang Xingjian would be able to slice through almost anything in the world. * A great number of Sword Arts(Fused into main arts.) ** Eventide Sword Technique '- ''Lv(Max) ** '''Sanctuary Sword Technique - ''Lv(Max)'' * Universal Truth Longsword '- Lv40(Max) ** Based on one of the Church of Universal Truth’s teachings of there being only one universal truth. It stresses on being the one and only in the entire world. Extreme dominance and the state of being the one and only are required, bringing out the disposition of being the one and only in the whole world. ** This sword technique isn’t just the a cultivation of sword theories. It is also a nurturing of one’s disposition and character. At the start, it might not be as good as many other sword techniques, but the further the cultivation advances, the greater the prowess. ** Right now, the Universal Truth Longsword which Xingjian is performing acts on pushing out all physical substances which aren’t a part of him. There is currently nothing within a radius of ten meters around him. He is already demonstrating the Universal Truth Longsword of at least level 20. ** Twist light and control it after lv.20 ** Defensive Sword Art * Star of Adjudication '- Lv(Max)'' * ''5000+ sword arts (You did read it right btw. Your eyes aren't the problem I swear) * ''Universal Truth Long Sword ''- Lv.40 (max) * ''Five God-Slaying Swords - ''(More info on website link in description Top Right) ** Became stronger due to more fusions.